This invention relates to ladder racks for vehicles, and more particularly, this invention relates to a collapsible ladder rack.
Many truck owners use their personal truck as their work truck as well. For work, truck owners often need a ladder rack, but not all the time. Most ladder racks are large, bulky, and cumbersome to take off. If it is taken off the truck, there must be a place to store the large apparatus. Some conventional ladder racks have been designed so that they can be partially collapsed while still remaining mounted to a truck's bed. Though such conventional ladder racks do help conserve some floor space in a truck's bed box and also reduce rattle, such ladder racks often cannot be collapsed down low enough to permit a truck bed cover to be mounted over a bed box. Also, such ladder racks often undesirably require that their crossbar assemblies still be detached and laid loosely in a truck's bed.
In view of the above, there is a desire in the art for a collapsible ladder rack that can be collapsed and stored in a substantially unitary, secure, and reduced-volume configuration in the bed box of a truck.